This invention relates to a station wagon or similar vehicle having a cargo space in the rear interior thereof, and more particularly to such a vehicle having an adjustable rear roof panel which can be moved forward when needed to provide a vertical clearance opening for objects being carried in the cargo space.
One of the reasons station wagons are so popular is because they provide large rear cargo spaces which are useful for hauling various size bulky objects and pieces of equipment. However, the utility of station wagons for hauling purposes is found to be greatly restricted at times because of the limited height of their cargo spaces.
In accordance with the present invention, a station wagon vehicle or the like having a rear cargo space is provided with a rectangular opening on the rear portion of its roof. The rectangular opening forms a continuation of the opening provided by the rear door of the vehicle when it is opened to gain access to the cargo space. A roof panel is provided for normally covering the rectangular opening. The roof panel is provided with guide support means which enables it to be moved forwardly to uncover the rectangular opening in the roof when it is desired to provide a vertical clearance in the cargo space for objects being hauled therein.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to increase the utility of the cargo space of a station wagon vehicle or the like for hauling purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for opening up the rear roof portion of a station wagon to provide a vertical clearance for objects placed into and carried in the cargo space thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable roof panel which can be moved forwardly to uncover a rear roof portion of a station wagon wherein the roof panel has baggage carrier rails mounted on the upper surface thereof.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists in the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims, and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.